A New Generation: Year One: Hogwarts Secrets
by BrokenHearted374
Summary: New Generation, New stories, New Adventures, and New Dangers. Albus Severous Potter and Rose Weasley go to hogwarts and discover Adventure, romance, and danger. Rated T to be safe, Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor anything asscoiated with Harry Potter, characters, or other stuff, JK Rowling is the creator of 99 percent of these characters, and all that. The credit goes to JK Rowling, as she pretty much started the whole harry potter and such.**

CHAPTER ONE- First Day

Albus Potter awoke early on his first day of Hogwarts, completely energized. He remembered back to the day before, when he had been sorted.

FLASHBACK

_"'Potter, Albus' McGonagall read, then watched as Albus, completely nervous, walked up to the hat. McGonagall placed it on his head, __and then__ stepped away. '__Ah__, brains for Ravenclaw, bravery for Gryffindor, __Modesty for Hufflepuff, and a thirst to prove yourself for slytherin…you must be a Potter again…Well then, how about…GRYFFINDOR!' the hat cried, and everyone clapped as Albus stumbled to sit next to his brother at the Gryffindor table, smiling as he was clapped on the back and high fived. 'Malfoy, Scorpius'__ McGonagall read, and a pale, blonde haired, blue eyed, short boy walked up to the hat. After a second on his head, it yelled Slytherin. Scorpius then walked smugly over to the slytherin table. 'Weasley, Rose' McGonagall said again, and a Brown haired, blue eyed girl walked up to the hat. As soon as it touched her head, it quickly yelled Gryffindor, and Rose walked down to sit next to Albus, and they gave each other high fives."_

END FLASHBACK

And Today was the day of quidditch tryouts, and he was hoping to be seeker, if his brother didn't get it before him. After all, James Potter was a 3rd year, and Albus was only a 1st year. Albus quickly threw on his school robes and grabbed his nimbus 2001, and dashed downstairs. He started to go out of the portrait when he was pushed to the side by his brother, who was holding his firebolt, and probably also hoping to get the seeker position.

Ever since Albus could remember, James had been hoping to get seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team when the old seeker left Hogwarts. Conveniently, the old seeker was already gone from Hogwarts, and had moved on to the pro Quidditch teams. Stumbling a little, Albus chased his brother to the pitch, stopping beside Rose Weasley, who was clutching her cleansweep and a ratty looking beaters bat that had been given to her by George Weasley. "So, Shall we get the tryouts started then?" Teddy Lupin, the Gryffindor keeper and Team captain, asked as he grabbed his own cleansweep. As a group of Gryffindors holding their brooms, walked onto the pitch.

Everyone nodded, while James looked entirely confident that he would get seeker. "First up, Beaters" Teddy said, as Rose and a group of 3rd years stepped forward. "Alright, groups of two, fly into the air, and try to hit the bludgers at me." He continued, rising into the air. Albus watched and noticed as Rose Weasley, A redhead with hazel eyes, teamed up with a rather scared looking 3rd year that was rather stocky and had sandy colored hair and blue eyes.

Over all, the beater tryout went great, and Rose almost gave Teddy a bruise to the head, but He flew away in time. Rose, and her friend (whose name Albus had found out to be Nathan Greene) had flown the best and hit the hardest out of the group. They were a shoe in for beaters.

"Next, Seekers" Teddy called, giving James a high five, and Albus a good luck as they and two others stepped forward. "Let's see who can catch the snitch first." Teddy said as he released the snitch. All four rose into the air and chased after the snitch. Albus and James outflew the two others easily, as they had faster brooms. Albus hovered above the pitch, while James circled below, so both of them happened to see the tiny flutter of gold at the same time. Shooting away, the two dived at it and chased it around the pitch, neck and neck, until they were within reach. James was slightly ahead of Albus and reaching for the snitch, when Albus had a sudden burst of speed and managed to grab the snitch a millisecond before James's hand closed around empty air.

As they landed, Teddy then called everyone around the table in which he had been watching the seeker part. "We have now found our team members. Rose Weasley and Nathan Green as Beaters, and Albus Potter as Seeker. Tryouts are now over." Teddy said, and then turned to the two brothers, noticing James's Glare. "Sorry mate, Albus got it before you did." He said to them, and then turned to put the bludgers away and bring the box back up to the castle.

Albus grinned, feeling immensely proud of himself, turned to shake his brothers hand, but was surprised to find his brother already storming up to the castle. Albus felt suddenly guilty, but then turned to congratulate his cousin Rose, with a big grin and High Five. "You did great." He said, still smiling. "Now come on, let's head up to the great hall and Grab some breakfast." He said, running up to the castle, and forgetting all about his brother James's funny behavior.

After Breakfast, Albus met up with Rose, and they compared schedules. "Looks like we have Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws, Herbology with Hufflepuffs, and...agh, Double Potions with slytherins." Albus said, scowling at the last part. "But on the bright side, We have Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow" He said, smiling brightly. He then looked up at rose, noticing she'd been quiet since the sorting last night. In fact, she hadn't said much since they got on the train. "Whats up Cuz?" Albus asked, watching Rose bite her bottom lip and look down. "Well, I think...I think I might have a bit of a crush...on Scorpius Malfoy..." She said, watching Albus' reaction out of the corner of her eye.

"What?! You can't be serious! He's a MALFOY!" Albus said, raising his voice. How could his cousin, a Weasley, Possibly have a crush on a MALFOY?! He shook his head, looking at her. "But...If you want, I'll tolerate him if i have to..." Albus said, making a mental note to tell his dad and brother this latest news. "Oh thank you!" Rose said, giving Albus a quick hug, and then rushing off to go get her books. Albus just shook his head and walked after her to get his books also.

Albus walked down to Hagrids hut, quickening his pace as soon as he saw everyone was already there, so he was probably almost late for class. He went and sneaked into the group, standing next to Rose, who had probably been the first one here. "The class started 5 minutes ago" She whispered, not looking at him. "Luckily Hagrid knows uncle Harry" She whispered again, before Hagrid came out of the forest and started talking.

"Welcome to your first Care of Magical Creatures class, Today I thought we'd star' with somethin simple." Hagrid said, giving Rose and Albus each a smile and a wave. "Blast- ended skrewts!" He said enthusiastically, pointing to each of the rattling cages. "Partner up with two other people an' grab a cage, and start by drawin' a picture o' them." He said, then walked over to a table full of what looked like twigs, and started sorting them.

Obviously, Albus partnered with Rose, however they still needed a third person. "Bonjour..." Said an airy voice behind them, and they turned to see a golden haired, green eyed, part veela 1st year, watching them. "Can I be in your group?" She asked. Albus was speechless, as he'd never seen someone so beautiful in his life. "Sure you can" Rose said, smiling, and poking Albus in the ribs to break him out of his stare. "I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my Cousin, Albus Potter" Rose continued. "Pleased to meet tu, My name is Gabrielle Demappon. I'm in Ravenclaw, and you two must be in Gryffindor" Gabrielle said, smiling at them. "well then, shall we get started?" She asked, leading the way to one of the less rattling cages. Rose and Albus followed, having found a new friend.

They spent the rest of the class time drawing their pictures of the blast ended skrewts, and when the class was over, the three agreed to meet up together again as soon as they could.

Albus walked up to the owlery, holding a peice of parchment that had his letter to his parents written on it. Since he had a 30 minute break until Transfiguration, he figured he would write to his parents. He was deep in thought when he accidentally bumped into someone, hearing a squeak as they fell. When he looked around, he saw he'd accidentally bumped into Gabrielle. "I'm so sorry!" Albus said, reaching a hand down to help her up. "It 'eez okay." Gabrielle said, grabbing his hand, and Albus pulled her to her feet. "accidents happen" she said softly, watching him with soft green eyes. Albus couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. "Oh, I am sorry..." She said, looking down and blushing. "No, it's okay, it was entirely my fault" Albus said, watching her. "So, what'd you think of Hagrid's class? We never got to have a decent chat because we were so busy in class" Albus said, leaning against the wall. "Oh...Proffessor Hagrid 'eez a good professor...but 'e is big" She said, and Albus finally heard a faint french accent. "Are you French?" He blurted, changing the topic. "oh...I am, my grand-mere was from france, but I was born here...however, the french accent never quite left my generation" She said, looking up at him again. "Awesome" Albus said, grinning. "Ah, I must go..." Gabrielle said, starting to move. "Wait! Can we meet again, maybe at the next hogsmeade trip? because we don't see each other much, as we are in different houses." Albus asked, grabbing her hand as she started to walk away. "Oh...ah, s-sure, that would be great" Gabrielle said, blushing when he'd grabbed her hand. "Cool...well, then see ya" Albus said, releasing her hand. "Bye..." Gabrielle said, walking, almost skipping, happily down the stairs.

ALbus quickly looked down, finally remembering what he'd come here for. He then realized he'd probably wasted 10 minutes talking to gabrielle, and had to hurry. Quickly, he dashed up to the owlery and chose a rather speedy looking school owl, and then opened his letter to re-read it one more time to make sure it was okay.

_Dear Dad and Mom,  
I got the seeker position on the team! I was so awesome,_ _even though my broom was slower! You should have seen me. But James didn't like it that I beat him for seeker, he kind of stomped away angrily. I bet he'll send you and angry letter soon...But guess what! Rose and this new boy, Nathan, got to be beaters! Our first practice is tomorrow, so I'll probably meet the chasers then.  
I've only had one class so far, it ended about 15 minutes ago and I managed to write this letter in about 5 minutes, but I met this amazing girl, Gabrielle Demappon, and she's amazing! I wonder if she'd part veela...What do you guys think?  
Rose confessed to me something earlier today, and you'll probably find this shocking. at least i did. But she says she's got a crush on Scorpius, the Malfoy kid! I think that it's just simply an obsession._

_Love,  
Albus Potter_

Albus then quickly tied the letter closed again, and attached it to the barn owls leg. "This goes to my mum and dad" Albus said to the owl, then brought it to the window and it flew away. Albus then quickly grabbed his book bag and ran down the stairs, heading to transfiguration.

**_((Okay guys, sorry it's so short, but that's all i can put in chapter one without giving stuff away. Plus, i need lots of feed back, your opinions on this so far, and suggestions for the story))_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own harry potter, it's characters, or the original plot, yada yada yada...

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

CHAPTER Two – Love, or not?

"Are you_ trying_ to get yourself in trouble on the first day?" Rose hissed to Albus as Albus slid into the empty seat next to her. Albus smiled slightly, as Rose reminded him of Aunt Hermione. He simply shushed her, because at that moment Professor McGonagall walked into the room. "Welcome to your first class of transfiguration, we are going to jump right into the wand work as I expect you know the class rules." McGonagall said, surveying the class before talking again. "Now, let's start with…the engorgio charm I think. The ministry has upped the standards for my school, so you are now learning advanced stuff in here that you would normally learn in your fourth or fifth year." McGonagall said, taking out her wand and summoning a box of mice for each group of students out of her office. "Here's the wand movement"-She swished her wand in a fancy way- "Now get to work." She concluded, before going to sit at her desk.

"So?" Rose asked, as she pulled the mouse out of their box. "So what?" Albus asked, looking up at her. "Where were you that made you late?" Rose asked, muttering the incantation and making the mouse grow a bit, but not much. "The owlery. I sent a letter to my mom and dad. Oh, and I met Gabrielle, we had a nice chat on the stairs." Albus said, and then focused on the incantation. "Now, let's get to work." He said, swishing his wand and muttering the incantation, then grinning as the mouse grew larger.

Albus and Rose walked out of the class, heading for the common room. As soon as they got past the great hall, Rose suddenly stopped. "I just remembered I forgot something…er, I'll see you up at the common room." She said quickly, and then dashed off in the opposite direction.

Albus looked after her, confused, but at that moment he was greeted by a misty like voice. "Hello" She said, and Albus turned to find him face to face with Gabrielle. "Oh, er…Hello" He said, unable to look away from her face. "So…How was class?" He asked, grinning at her with a smile that matched his dads. "Oh, good, it was-"Gabrielle started to say, but then Albus was quickly pushed against the wall, and James muttered. "We need to talk. NOW." James then walked off, expecting Albus to follow.

Albus ran to catch up, and then fell into step beside his brother. "What's up?" He asked, momentarily forgetting about what happened at quidditch tryouts. "I cannot believe you beat me at seeker! But I came to apologize for my behavior." James said, watching straight ahead of him. "Oh…yea, that's okay, you were just in a foul mood." Albus said. "But I'm on the team. I had a personal tryout, and Teddy gave me one spot as chaser, because one of their chasers is now gone." James continued. "So, I'll see you down at the pitch in an hour." James said, messing up his hair and giving Albus a smile identical to their Grandpa's. James then ran down the corridor, and out of sight.

Albus walked down to the pitch, his broom over his shoulder. He soon reached the team, looking at each in turn, to get used to his fellow team mates. Rose, one of their beaters, was chatting with Nathan, the other beater, while James, one of their chasers, was attempting to flirt with one of the other chasers, who had blonde hair and brown eyes, whose name was Jane Bell. Meanwhile, Teddy, the captain and Keeper, was discussing plays with Greg Spinnet, the third chaser and who was attempting to make eye contact with Rose, and not paying any attention to Teddy.

"Alright team, let's get on our brooms." Teddy yelled, and everyone flew into the air. Their practice went great, aside from the fact that James got a nasty lump on his head from one of Nathans bludger, and Teddy got distracted when his girlfriend, Victoria, walked out on the pitch to watch. "Practice is over." Teddy yelled, zooming towards the ground, and then walking over to Victoria. He slung his arm around her waist, and started walking up to the castle with her.

"Who's the redhead?" A stocky, brown haired, green eyed, stocky boy asked, walking up to Albus. Albus quickly realized this was Greg, one of the chasers. "Oh, she's my cousin, Rose." Albus said, and watched Greg run up to Rose and start a conversation to her. Albus chuckled and then continued to walk up to the castle, only to feel his heart give a lurch when he felt a hand grab his. "That was awesome!" Gabrielle said, grinning up at him. Albus smiled back, feeling his heart beat louder. "Thanks." He said, pulling Gabrielle close and putting his arm around her shoulders, and grinned down at her with the famous potter smile that made girls hearts melt. "Ah…I...Have to go…" Gabrielle said blushing, dashing off and leaving a dejected looking Albus behind. Albus then walked back up to the common room, the sun setting behind him.

The rest of the week preceded much in the same fashion, Greg Spinnet growing closer to Rose, and Gabrielle visiting Albus more often. Albus found he excelled in Potions, and soon noticed his brother, James, failed miserably at potions, but was great at Defense against the Dark arts.

On the morning of Saturday, Albus awoke to the sound of a Beautiful white owl with brown and black specks all over tapping at the window. Albus got up, let the owl in, and quickly opened the letter. It read:

_Albus,_

_We're sorry this letter came late, your dad has been busy at the ministry, and I've been working late at St. Mungos. This girl, Gabrielle, sounds nice, but you should be careful not to be taken in by just looks.__As for James, he's just being grumpy, don't worry about him. However, worry about this Scorpius. He seems to be following Voldemorts path, and he has to be dangerous…and Protect Rose from him, after all, she is your cousin. Dad says Hi, and Keep up with your studies. Send us letters if __you're__ concerned, or just need to talk._

_Also, the owl that delivered this letter is a present to you, as we got James a broom when he first entered Hogwarts. _

_Love, __Mom and Dad_

Albus tossed the letter into his trunk and looked at the owl, holding his arm out as she hooted softly and flew over and landed on Albus's arm. "I think I'll name you…Gina" Albus said, and he watched her soar out of the window.

"C'mon!" Rose yelled up the boy's staircase at Albus, as they had planned to go to the lake today, and go for a swim before the weather got any colder. "I'm hurrying!" Albus yelled back down, throwing on his school cloak and dashing down the stairs. "But I'm not going to swim today." He said, stopping next to Rose. "Who cares, we can walk around the lake!" Rose replied, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the common room, out of the castle, and down to the lake.

"Hey" A deep voice said, and Greg walked up to them, carrying a book and smiling. He quickly made his way over to Rose's side and walked next to them, and Albus couldn't help but notice that Greg's hand bumped Rose's often. "So…How're classes going for you then?" Albus asked the two, feeling sort of out of the loop. "Not bad, Classes are actually rather easy for a 3rd year like me" Greg replied, glancing at Albus. He then leaned down and whispered in Rose's ear, and Rose turned slightly red, then stopped and glanced at Albus. "I have something to tell you…" She said uneasily, watching him. "Me and Greg…sort of like each other a lot…but don't worry, we agreed to take it slow…" She said, and then watched Albus for his reaction. "Well, er…that's fine, but have you told Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?" Albus asked. "Yea, my mom said it was okay, and dad said he wanted to meet Greg at Christmas." Rose said, rolling her eyes at the last part. "Well then it's all good with me." Albus said, grinning. He watched the two walk away, then resumed his lonesome walk around the lake.

**ROSE POV **

As Rose grinned, feeling elated._ He hasn't figured it out yet._ She thought, then turned and pulled Greg over to a secluded spot, out of Albus's View. "Really, you came up with that excuse? Come on, Scorpius could've done better" Greg said with a chuckle, dropping her hand. "I couldn't tell him I want to become a death eater, or the fact that I've used the Crucio Curse on someone!" She said, blushing slightly. "Well, there's no need to, just stay with me and all will be fine." Greg said with a smirk, taking a hold of her hand again.

"I must admit…I do have feelings for you…" Greg whispered, leaning down to watch her with a slight smirk. "Scorpius'll have your hide if you tell him that…" Rose muttered, smiling slightly. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him…" Greg said, then closed the gap between them and kissed Rose softly on the lips. Rose suddenly felt breathless, but kissed him back. All too soon, Greg pulled away, and gazed past her. "Scorpius doesn't deserve you…" He said, looking back down at her. Rose watched him, at loss for what to say. "After all, he's attempting to be the next all powerful wizard, someone like Voldemort, and look what happened to Voldemort." Greg said grinning down at her. "We should be doing things my way, after all, Scorpius has so many flaws in his plans…At least my plans were solid." He said again.

Rose looked away, torn. She was being forced to choose between her best friend and her possible boyfriend. "Greg, I was thinking…let's make my statement to Albus come true." She said, staring up at him. She softly grabbed both of his hands and pulled him to her, and smiled as she felt his hands curve around her waist. "Scorpius will just have to deal with our relationship; after all, he's only my boss and best friend." Rose said. "You know, I quite agree with that…" Greg replied, staring down at her tenderly. "Good…" Rose said, and leaned up to kiss Greg, and smiled when she felt him kiss back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but broke the kiss soon after. "Let's not rush…" She said, and grabbed his hand, leading him back up to the castle. Greg just chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her lead.

**ALBUS POV**

**A**s Albus walked around the lake, he couldn't help but hear snippets of their conversation, and grew increasingly worried when he heard the words 'Scorpius', 'Crucio Curse', and 'death eaters'. However, by the time he made another lap around the lake at a run to catch up to them, Greg and Rose were already nowhere to be seen. Puzzled, Albus looked around, and then walked up to the castle, scratching his head.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Dun dun dun! What's happening between rose, scorpius, and Greg?! I know Rose's POV sounded a bit fuzzy, but it was put there to confuse, and completely annoy you xD It does have relavence though.

I should probably say Rose is probably going to turn dark, because of a bad influence coughscorpiuscough. That's why i didn't mention her much, she's supposed to be hanging out with MOSTLY slytherins.

I cut Gabrielle off for a reason, so don't worry about that. Also, if things seem to be going to fast, no worries, they'll slow down soon...

Also, Greg rushes stuff, and is a drifter...(forshadowing, duh!)

SO i haven't focused on teachers much...Here, look at the list below for teacher references.

Care of Magical Creatures - Professor Hagrid - COMC  
Transfiguration - Professor McGongall  
Defense Against the Dark arts - Professor Thomas - DADA  
Potions - Professor Slughorn  
Divinination - Professor Patil  
Charms - Professor Granger  
Herbology - Professor Longbottom  
Nurse - Madam Longbottom (aka Luna)  
Muggle Studies - Professor Weasley (George Weasley that is)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, most of the characters are JK Rowling's idea's, blah blah blah…

NOTE: It's been pointed out that I've made a mistake with Rose's hair color, but I'm too lazy to go back and fix it. Rose's Hair color is reddish- brown, a bit more brown than red. Also, Rose's POV wasn't quite supposed to make sense, but by now you probably figured out that rose isn't quite a goody two shoes, and that Scorpius might be a big threat, but he is also Rose's friend. Greg, even though he is in Gryffindor, is a bad boy, and might possibly be the first Gryffindor death eater…All will be revealed in time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

Their first Hogsmeade weekend came up fast, as it was the 2nd Saturday after arriving at Hogwarts. True to his word, Albus spend the day with Gabrielle. On the morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Albus met Gabrielle by the door, and they made their way out, ignoring Filch's glare.

As soon as they were outside, Albus tried to start a conversation, but kept getting side tracked, and Gabrielle seemed shy, however Albus noticed she gazed at him with a wondrous or amazed expression sometimes. "So…would you like to go to the three broomsticks?" Albus asked when they were entering the main street of Hogsmeade. "Can we go to madam Puddifoots...?" Gabrielle asked shyly, walking down the street towards one of the more pink shops on the street. "Ah…sure…" Albus said, blinking at the pink shop she was walking towards. "My friend is here with her boyfriend, and she wanted us to meet them there…" Gabrielle said, smiling big as she saw her friend in the window and then dashed inside. Puzzled, Albus followed her in, and then he couldn't help but laugh when he saw an uncomfortable looking Teddy sitting next to a talkative Victoria. Albus quickly slid into the booth next to Gabrielle, and glanced down when he saw Teddy start to laugh at him for being stuck in this pink place.

"So, Albus, Gabrielle talks about you a lot." Victoria said, watching him with an amused expression. "Now c'mon Teddy, we can go to your quidditch shop." She said, getting up. Teddy jumped up and ran out, and Victoria rolled her eyes and walked out after him. Albus looked at Gabrielle, and found her staring at the door dejectedly. "So…do you come here often?" Albus asked, watching Gabrielle. "Yea, I and my friends came here all the time." Gabrielle said, looking up at him with a slight smile. "Well…it's definitely…pink." Albus said, looking around uncomfortably. He spied many couples, but then he also saw groups of girls just hanging out and talking. "We can go; if you want…I just find this place comforting." Gabrielle said, noticing his uncomfortable expression. "No, that's fine, this is a good place." Albus replied, leaning back. He tilted his head slightly, but smiled, when he felt Gabrielle lean against him.

"So, your brother seems odd…" Gabrielle said, starting a conversation. "He's just slightly self centered and obnoxious…what about you, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Albus said, watching her. "No, my mom wanted to keep the family small." Gabrielle said, watching out the window. She suddenly brightened, sitting up and watching a group of guys go by, and not surprisingly in the center was Scorpius Malfoy. "Let's go say hi!" Gabrielle said, and Albus stood up, confused slightly when Gabrielle started pulling him out to the street. Why was Scorpius associating with Ravenclaws? Albus had never thought a Malfoy would be nice to anyone but Slytherins.

"Hey, Scorpius!" Gabrielle called, running up to the group. "Hello" Scorpius said, smiling lightly at Gabrielle, but only giving Albus a nod. "I haven't seen you since summer" Scorpius said, walking up and giving Gabrielle a half hug. "I'm…Confused…A Malfoy, being nice?" Albus said, watching the two. "It just so happens Malfoy's aren't all bad Potter" Scorpius said, lightly pulling Gabrielle into his group. "Watcha doing hanging out with scum like him, Gabby?" He asked, with a somewhat joking tone. "Aw, Knock it off, He's nice." Gabrielle said, grinning brightly at the nickname, but with a somewhat of a defensive tone in her voice. "Yea, yea, well, I'll see you later, me and my friends are going to Zonko's" Scorpius said, walking away.

As soon as Malfoy was out of earshot, Albus turned to Gabrielle. "Gabby? Sounds like a crush." He said jokingly, but was surprised when Gabrielle flushed and stomped off.

Albus looked after her, completely confused. "Careful, She's got a temper." Victoria said, walking up behind him. "She hasn't told you her past? I'm surprised." She said, stopping next to Albus. "So where Teddy?" Albus asked, looking around, and trying to change the subject. "He's ogling at brooms. If the world blew up, he wouldn't even notice." She said, chuckling softly. "But, don't trifle with Gabrielle's heart, she's…fragile. When they were in Paris this summer, she met a guy, and right when it seemed he liked her as more than friends, he ran off with another girl." Victoria said, waving to a group of her friends at the end of the street. "Just…don't mess with her heart. Now, I've got to go, Teddy's probably looking for me." She said, walking away, and leaving Albus even more confused.

Albus simply shook his head and walked down the street, but then spied a reddish brown head of hair disappear down an alley, followed by Greg, and then Scorpius. Tiptoeing, Albus went to the alley and stood around the corner, out of sight, and tried to hear what was being said. "…I need the stone! I told you to find it Greg!" Scorpius said, and then there was a muttering, followed by a flash of light and groan of pain, and then followed by a shriek, which sounded a lot like Rose. "SCORPIUS! You can't hurt him! We've been trying to get it!" Rose said, and Albus could imagine her drawing her wand. "You better get it by next Monday." Scorpius said, and Albus ducked inside a store just as Scorpius stormed out of the Alley.

**ROSE POV**

Rose swiftly walked into a dark alley, annoyed that Scorpius wanted a meeting today. She knew he was trying to rise to power like Voldemort, but unlike Voldemort, he had a difficult time of it. He had said he needed something to terrorize people with, and then he'd explained about a stone, that could bring back darkness. Rose thought it was all junk.

Rose stopped in the middle of the Alley, smiling slightly as Greg walked in also, looking behind his back not to be seen. "Scorpius here yet?" He asked, standing quite close next to her. "No, but did you get it? He'll be angry if you haven't gotten it yet…" She said softly, so only Greg could hear. A moment later, Scorpius walked in, cutting off Greg's answer. "Have you gotten it? I need that stone! I told you to find it Greg!" He quickly demanded. Greg only shook his head, and Rose looked in horror as Scorpius muttered a curse, and Greg was suddenly bending over and groaning from obvious pain. "SCORPIUS! You can't hurt him!" Rose shrieked, knocking Scorpius' wand away and stepping in front of Greg. "We'll get what you want." She said softly, watching him. "You better get it by next Monday!" Scorpius demanded again, then picked up his wand and swiftly walked out.

"You alright?" Rose asked, turning to Greg. "Yea…but that git will pay soon…" Greg said, glaring at where Scorpius disappeared to. "C'mon, let's head to the castle…" Rose said, grabbing Greg's hand gently and leading him back to the castle.

**ALBUS POV**

Albus watched through the store window as Rose led a pained looking Greg out of the Alley, and the two headed up to the castle. Albus then exited the shop, and headed back up to the castle too, completely mystified.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHORS NOTE:** So I hope this chapter clears things up…but before anyone says anything, the stone part is a different stone than JK Rowling's, it's entirely different.

Sorry for not updating much, Between school and Vacation and work, I rarely have time to update that much. But I will try to update as much as possible.

**DISCLAIMER**** HOWEVER, THE STONE IDEA WAS GIVEN TO ME BY JK ROWLING,**** SO I GIVE HER CREDIT FOR THAT PART.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hello again! This isn't quite a chapter, as chapter four is in progress. However, I felt I needed to put in a little note for the couple reviews I got…

To clarify, My story is taking place 19 years later from when the 7th harry potter book broke off, and most of it will be in Albus' POV. If you read the Epilogue of the 7th book, JK Rowling does specify Teddy's age, more or less my error there…However, who's to say 19 year olds can't learn more at Hogwarts? Things might have changed in my story…

Yes, I gave rose two different hair colors, once again my mistake, but if you read my notes at the top and bottom of the page, I already specified Rose's hair color is Red- brown, more commonly known as AUBURN.

The nimbus 2001 is outdated, but so were the cleansweeps in Harry Potter's school years. But they're a broom, and some of the Hogwarts students aren't exactly rich.

Why did I put quidditch tryouts so early in the story? I was kind of jumping to the story there, but I wanted to get it out of the way.

Thanks to treefrog for pointing out those, I might have overlooked one or two, but the rest of them were meant to be that way…

Oh yes, I have gotten my first insulting comment…however, no matter what you guys say, I think I'll continue my story, because unlike some people, I do like to write…

Thanks for paying attention to this Authors note, I'll probably delete it once I get chapter four up.


End file.
